Miley and Her Happy Sunny Shiny Smiley Adventure!
by igetamnesia
Summary: Miley is a super-fun girl who loves everyone! Follow her in her adventure of happy sunny shiny smileyness. miley/nick, miley/jake, miley/oc, miley/billy ray, miley/lilly, miley/amber, and more! this story sometimes switches between the show and real life
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny california day. Miley stretched in her bed and her daddy came in and opened up the curtains. He opened her drawers and pulled out some clothes for her.

"Here you go, bud" he said and handed her the clothes. It was a cute lacy black underwear set, a pink miniskirt, and a black tank top.

"Thanks dad" Miley said and changed in front of him. she could feel his eyes on her and she smiled.

"Now go to school, and when you get home I will show you the new song I've been working on." He kissed her gently on the lips and patted her butt.

She grabbed her bag, shouted a "love ya daddy!!" over her shoulder and ran to school.

She was excited because today the Jonas Brothers were transferring to her school. Nick was soooooo dreamy. and joe well he was just HOT!! Lol and kevin.. he was ok and he was a super senior. His high heels were so fetch! She hoped that they would be friends and could trade shoes.

When she arrived at school she saw a huge group of girls. and some guys too. She squealed and pushed her way to the front where Nick and Joe were basking in the glory and Kevin was staring at some guys butt.

"NICK! OMIGOD!I LUV U!" their eyes connected and miley finally understood the meaning of true love... Miley threw herself at him, clinging onto him tight. He pressed his lips against hers and she did back and they used their tongues!! It was magical.

"I love you!! What's your name??" Nick asked. Miley couldn't speak, she just stared into his big brown orbs.

"It's MILEY!!" came a voice from behind them. Miley spun around. It was Jake Ryan!! He looked really mad but really hot at the same time.

"JAKE! OMG! like, what are you doing here?"

"I just got done filming my newest movie in Afghanistan and i come back to this?! I thought you loved me!!"

"I'm sorry Jake but after I had the abortion I just couldn't love you anymore!! And look at Nick!! He's so cute and sensitive!!" Jake did what Miley asked and looked at him. His jaw dropped.

"Miley you're right!! He is handsomer than a prince.. he is your sun and how can I fight that?? I won't ever cut your brakes again!"

"Thanks Jake!!" Miley beamed. Jake grabbed Kevin and they ran into the girls bathroom. Miley and Nick started making out again and Nick pushed her into a janitor's closet. He took off her black tank top.

"I like your bra!! Lace is my favorite," he said.

"Thanks, my daddy picked it out for me at Victoria's Secret," Miley said and pulled down Nick's pants. She accidently pulled down his boxers too and gasped at his hardness.

"Wow Nick, you're even bigger than my daddy!!" He pulled her up against him and they made love for five minutes and then they decided to go to biology class. Nick gave her his purity ring and she gave him hers.

"Now everyone know that we belong together 4ever" Nick said. Miley kissed him again with tongue and he felt her up and finally they went to biology.

"YOU'RE LATE!! WHERE IS YOUR NOTE??" asked Mr. Meyer.

"Ummmm... we don't have one," Miley said, batting her eyelashes at Mr Meyer.

"Oh, what were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said sweetly. "Can you let us off just this once?" She winked at him. He mumbled something, completely dazzled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her bosom. He had heard the rumors from some of the other teachers about the "favors" she would do when teachers were extra nice... his wife hadn't been very open since the birth of their quadruplets. And truthfully, you could probably drive a truck through her vagina!!

The class ended exactly 23 minutes later. "Nick, you go on ahead!! Save us a table at lunch with Joe and Kevin okay?" She smiled at him with her jank teeth.

"Okay see you in a few minutes," he said.

Miley waited for the room to clear and walked over to Mr Meyer. "Thanks for letting us in without a pass," she said in her husky sexy grown-up voice. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. They made out and she gave him a blow job. "Don't tell Nick okay??" she said and then ran out of the classroom to meet her new boyfriend.

She got to the cafeteria and sat down next to Nick. He clasped her hand in his and then gasped. "MILEY!! Where did my ring go??" She gasped.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo A/N: so what do u guys think?? PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH :) :) ISN'T MILEY THE SWEETEST GIRL EVER?? I WISH I WAS HER BFF!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Miley quickly threw herself against Nick's lips to shut him up. She had given Mr Meyer the ring-- it was either that or her panties!! Nick quickly forgot all about it and moaned into her mouth.

"Like, OMG!! EW!! NICK JONAS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH what are you doing with HER??" screached Amber, her posse in tow.

"Miley just happens to be my one-true-love-soulmate-4ever-girlfriend-life-partner-wifey!! She is a beautiful shiny princess and this heart it beats beats for only her my heart is hers!" Nick screamed, his eyes blazing!! Miley beamed and placed her hand on his crotch.

Amber huffed and stormed out of the cafeteria to make out with Ashley.

LATER THAT DAY

"HI JACKSON" Miley shouted, and marbles spilled out of her mouth. She hurried to put them back in.

"oh hai miles," he said, focused on his bunny video game of destroytion.

She climbed over the back of the couch and into his lap. "What are you doing??" she asked.

"SHUT UP BITCH I'M ON LEVEL 10182840218!!"

"Well who cares you can get to third base with me!!" Miley screeched, rubbing her butt over his crotch. She could feel his throbbing erection through his pants. He threw down the game controller and pulled down his pants. She wasnt wearing any panties from all her escapades that day so he just went right in!! He came two minutes later and then Miley gave him a blowjob and let him do her in the butt.

tbc

REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ 


	3. Chapter 3

TWO DAYS LATER

Today was the day of Miley's boyfriend, NICOLAS JONAS's movie premiere--CAMP ROCK!! "Nickie poooooo can I please go as your date??" Miley batted her mascara-clumped eyelashes at him.

"Miley, you know Disney doesn't want you at any events for awhile! After that vanity fair thing..and your myspace pixxx leaking. I have a reputation to uphold you know!"

"NICK I WANT TO GO" she screamed and then started sobbing.

"Shut up Miley omg!! why do you have to do this every time!! that's IT WE'RE DONE I'M SO SICK OF THIS! GOODBYE I HAVE TO GO PICK UP SELENA."

Miley watched Nick walk out of the room in his skin-tight black skinny jeans. She cried for a few more minutes and then got mad. That stupid little jerk Selena was going to steal EVERYTHING!! First she was taking over Disney!! She was on HER show and then she got her own!! And now she's singing too! And her stupid best friend got the lead in a movie! That was it. The little taco eating mexican big-head Selena Gomez was going down!!

-  
A/N: omg sorry this is so short guys! and that it's been forever since the last update. My muse has left me plz review even if you hate this story! 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going to get that taco-eating spic," Miley kept muttering under her breath. She said something about stupid Mexicans, quesedillas, and fiestas too!

She was back home after leaving Nick's house. She still couldn't believe that HE and dumped HER!! and for SELENA GOMEZ!! Who did that girl's hair anyways?? I bet she did it herself! Selena Gomez wasn't going to be a billionaire by the time she was 18 like Miley Ray Cyrus was going to be!

Nobody else was home. Her dad was at his girlfriend's house, Tish was buying another dog, Brandi was busy snorting coke, and her two littlest siblings were in China.

She had a plan. A good one. This was Tenessee, and her daddy was a good southerner!! The house was plenty stocked with guns, bows, and knives. Good for hunting rabbits. And Mexicans.

Miley got the key to the gun cabinet out of her daddy's underwear drawer and went to the basement and opened the door. She took a pistol out and put seven bullets in it. She made sure she put the safety on-- after all, she wanted to kill that stupid spic, not herself!!

Miley waited and waited in her room, playing her favorite one-person game. Finally, it was 10pm, the movie was over! She got her bike out of the garage and rode down to the hotel she knew Selena was staying at.

She quickly got Selena's room number and a card key. The hotel staff all knew who she was and all she had to do was sign something for their kids and bam!! Putty in her hands.

Miley crossed the grand lobby, not really taking in any of the sights. Soon she was at the elevator waiting impatiently for the door to open. She jabbed the button about twenty times and finally it opened. She pushed the button for the top floor and waited as the elevator slowly made its climb. Finally, after an eternity the doors binged open and she stepped out onto the green carpet. Selena's room was at the end of the hall.

Miley took off her cashmere sweater and set it on the floor outside the door. She didn't want to get that dirty! Nick bought it for her last month for their two-day anniversary. It was very special to her.

Miley slid the room key into the door and pulled it back out. The little green light turned on and Miley opened the door..

-  
TBC!! Do you want to know what happens next?? WELL THEN REVIEW DUH 


End file.
